


A Hairy Competition

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin and Kame have always been competitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hairy Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldfreckled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfreckled/gifts).



> From a series of drabbles we wrote to request at our fic community. For Goldfreckled.

 

Kame isn't sure how it started. Somehow doing dishes was involved, and rap, and manly hats.  
  
"You always want long hair," Jin says. "And I can grow a beard."  
  
Kame manfully refrains from mentioning Jin's goldilocks phase. "I have more hair on one leg than you grow on your whole body in a _month_."  
  
"Do not." But Jin's starting to look worried.  
  
Kame drops his pants with a practiced move. "Wanna check?"  
  
Jin's eyes narrow. He fumbles at his belt. "Just wait."  
  
There's a cough from the doorway.  
  
"Not asking questions," Koki says. "But we're waiting for dessert through here."


End file.
